Miss Flawless
by BOWIEgirl
Summary: RENT crossover. The girls sign up for the Flawless Contest, along with their newest friend Angel. The five sign Collins up as the prize. Ivana falls in love.With their best routines yet, the rivaling drag gang feels threatened, and targets Angel.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:I don't own any characters from _RENT_ or _Flawless

_**All characters** in here are **male**. If it says 'she' it is refering to one of the five drag queens. Hurray for drag queens! The idea for this was thought up at an anime convention. No better place for inspiration_ ;)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Collins looked back and forth from one to the other. All five looked back at him, smiling widely.

"No," he said firmly.

"Please?" Angel sang, putting her arm around Collins' waist.

"No." Collins crossed his arms defiantly.

"Please? I'll love you forever, Collins," Angel teased.

"You've already used that," laughed Collins.

"We'll _all_ love you?" Angel tried.

"We already do…" whispered one of the others, followed by a few playful shoves and snickers. Collins rolled his eyes.

"Besides," continued Angel, "I already signed you up."

Collins looked at Angel in disbelief. He opened his mouth, struggled to put together a sentence, failed, and closed it. Angel giggled and hardly tried to hide her smirk.

"I…you…_no_," stuttered Collins. Angel nodded. He looked weakly into his lovers laughing eyes. "Angel baby, tell me you didn't."

The drag queen attempted to look innocent.

"Why?"

"Honey you're perfect for it!" All the others shouted their agreement.

"Come on, what've you got to loose?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah," chimed in the blonde, draping an arm around another one of the newcomers, "you'd get to spend an evening with one of us."

"What's not to love?" asked the black drag queen with a wink.

"One of you is enough," Collins teased Angel, feeling slightly outnumbered.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Angel asked, pretending to be insulted.

"That you're just too wonderful, love."

"Good answer. And you should be flattered that I signed you up."

"To be the prize of the _'Miss Flawless' _contest?"

"Why wouldn't you want to? Think of it as a room full of me!"

"Exactly." Angel let out a quiet 'humph'. "I'd rather _not_ spend an evening with some-"Angel shot Collins a watch-what-you-say look. "-lovely lady, when I could spend it with you."

"Good answer," said Angel with a laugh. "And anyway, you won't have to."

Collins raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"I'll win," she beamed. A few of the others coughed and Angel shot them a mock glare before she laughed and turned back to Collins. "Come on baby, you know I can."

"I'm sure-"

"Good answer."

"-and I'm glad you found more…" he eyed the four drag queens beside Angel carefully, "…friends like you, but why do _I_ have to be included?"

"Because I love you and I said so."

Collins sighed.

"Fine. Not like I have a choice in the matter." He turned his head to give Angel a kiss, but she leapt over to hug her friends in victory.

After a moment Angel sobered, or tried to, and turned back to Collins to introduce her new drag queen friends to her boyfriend, but the Hispanic slipped past her.

"How ya doin' baby?" she asked, stepping closer to Collins. "My name is Cha-Cha de los Santos Pé rez Cueva. You can just call me Cha-Cha."

Collins looked nervously at Angel, wondering if she'd be angry if he took the offered hand. He wasn't sure how easily his lover got jealous. There'd never been another drag queen around.

But Angel just smiled, so Collins took Cha-Cha's hand. It wasn't extended for a handshake, but palm down. Collins politely gave her hand a quick kiss, and she giggled. Cha-Cha looked over her shoulder to Angel.

"Oh he _is_ cute," she winked.

"You better watch out for her, honey," the black drag queen smirked, nodding toward Cha-Cha as she spoke to Collins. "She likes you 'straighter' guys."

Cha-Cha playfully smacked her and jumped behind the redhead.

"But…I'm…" Collins started, confused. He looked down to Angels arm around his waist. Surely they knew-

"As straight as gay can be," she finished. "No drag, sweetheart."

Collins looked back to Angel for help.

"Honey, this is Amazing Grace," she explained, putting a hand on the blacks shoulder. Amazing Grace had on a tight gray shirt, red pants, and a long, leopard print coat.

"This is Ivana Man." She moved behind Amazing Grace to motion to the blonde. She had orange slacks and shirt with a yellow corduroy jacket.

Angel then pointed to the redhead sitting on the couch. "That's Rusty, over there." Rusty wore a green and black swirled jacket over a red t-shirt. She had a floral scarf hanging loosely around her neck, and a plain black headband on.

Angel smiled smugly. "You've met Cha-Cha."

Collins laughed, getting used to things. He sat down beside Rusty and glanced over at Cha-Cha. She had jean shorts on, and a short shirt that looked like a collage of newspaper clippings, and held tightly to a zebra print bag. Collins fought the urge to use 'adorable' as he took in the outfit.

"What have you gotten me into, Angel?" he smiled.

"You're gonna love it," Angel beamed.

"What if I don't get one of you five?" Collins laughed inwardly. He really only wanted to get Angel. That Cha-Cha wasn't bad either… "I don't want to take a stranger out for the night."

"Think of it this way, baby. What are the odds that all of us will lose?"

"How many contestants altogether?"

"It's getting late, ladies," Angel said, ignoring the question and looking to the clock. She held out her hand to help Rusty up off the couch, linked her arm around hers, and lead her to the door. The other three followed closely behind. "Come back tomorrow, and we'll see about getting your gowns made." Angel gave them each a quick peck on the cheek and waved them goodbye.

"Aren't they great?" Angel asked, plopping down next to Collins on their couch.

"Lovely," he answered, wrapping an arm around Angel's shoulder. "When's the Flawless Contest anyway?"

"It's not for two months, but we still have to make Ivana and Cha-Cha's dresses."

"What are you wearing?"

"You'll see," she winked.

* * *

A/N: _Alright, here's the plan. The contest isn't for a few chapters yet, but when it does come, this is what we're gonna do. Each of our five contestants (there are more but really, who cares about them?) will have their own chapter of their talent and whatever else I decide for them to do. You, my lovely reviewers, will vote for who wins. AssumingI get enough readers... Feel free to email me with them as well. Hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Again, no owning going on. "She" is still for the lovely drag queen ladies :)

* * *

"How about this one?" Ivana asked, spinning for the group sprawled across the stores sofa. She stopped to stand still in front of the mirror, critically going over every inch of the dress. "Too purple?"

"'Too purple' is and understatement, girl," commented Amazing Grace. "Where'd you find that thing?"

"Clearance rack," Ivana said without a glance to her friend, taking no offense from the remark. "I don't really like it either." She took one last look, then returned to her dressing room.

Suddenly the next dressing room door flew open, causing the rest of them to jump.

"Ta da!" Cha-Cha sang, twirling about in a beautiful, flowing, floor length white skirt. "What'dya think?" she asked. She spun a few more times, an adorable smile lighting up her face.

Angel laughed along with the others, leaning back into the soft couch. She curled her legs up underneath her, and let her mind wander away from the store as the rest continued their clothing hunt.

She enjoyed this. Angel had never really spent time with people like Rusty and the others. Mark, Roger, Mimi…all of them were fun, but there was something about being with other drag queens those friends couldn't quite match.

Angel watched, amused, as Cha-Cha playfully modeled a few outfits for Rusty, striking several suggestive poses before bursting into laughter, ignoring the other two's teasing catcalls. Angel admired their close friendship, and Rusty's central part in it most of all. Cha-Cha, Amazing Grace, and Ivana all looked up to her, putting her opinion above the others. Putting _her _above the others. They all knew it, and they were all fine with it. The three younger drag queens would fall apart without her.

"Rusty!" Cha-Cha cried, pulling Angel out of her thoughts. She pointed to the white skirt resting snugly around Ivana's hips. "Ivana stole my skirt!"

"It was mine first, anyway!"

"Exactly! You're trying to steal what I've rightfully stolen."

"Well it looks better on me, girl," Ivana said, turning to look herself over in the mirror. Cha-Cha gaped. "Hey, the truth ain't easy."

"The truth ain't pretty," Amazing Grace snickered behind her hand. Ivana whipped around to face her.

"Oh _really_? Well you know what _I_ think?"

"Give it back to me, Ivana!" Cha-Cha cried, unnoticed by the two arguing.

"You can think now? When'd that happen?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Ivana in exasperation.

"Give it _back_ to me, Ivana!" Cha-Cha repeated, refusing to be ignored.

Angel tried to hide her amazement as Rusty took action right away. A minute later Cha-Cha was helping Ivana smooth out the skirts few wrinkles, then rummaged through her own pile of claimed clothes trying to find a top to go with it.

Sitting on the couch silently observing the strange shoppers, Angel found herself feeling just a little bit jealous. She wanted someone to need her like they all so clearly needed Rusty. Well, Collins needed her, but not in the way she meant.

"Angel, get over here," smiled Cha-Cha. "I want your opinion on this too." Angel grinned and hopped over, examining the outfit for Ivana that Cha-Cha and Rusty had thrown together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Collins and Mark had their small TV on in the background as they talked. 

"So I came home, and Angel was bouncing off the walls."

"Like she always does," Mark commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah," agreed Collins. "But as soon as I took two steps in, I saw she had company."

Marks eyes widened. Collins rolled his.

"Not _that_ kind of company. Come on Mark, you've met her." He laughed softly at the idea of Angel with a prostitute. Could there be such a thing? A male one, perhaps. Were there any around? _Great, now I want to know..._"She went to the Gay and Lesbian Center and-"

"Since when does Angel go there?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure where it is. But anyway, she met some other drag queens there."

"Uh oh. How many?"

"Four."

Mark laughed at the thought of Collins alone with five Angels. How scary. Why hadn't he been there to see it? To film it, more like.

"They were signing up for the Flawless Contest."

"Do I want to ask?" smirked Mark.

"That's not the best part," Collins said, smiling himself. He'd thought about it the night before, and once the initial shock had worn off he'd found it quite amusing. "Guess who's been picked for the prize of their contest?"

"No..."gasped Mark, already guessing the answer. Collins nodded. "Oh my god!" Mark cried in laughter, falling onto a chair before he fell to the ground. "Oh...oh I'm so glad I lived long enough to hear this..." Marks eyes were wet with tears of mirth.

Laughter being contagious, Collins found he had to chuckle himself, waiting for his friend to finish. Finally, holding his aching side, Mark got himself under control.

"So," he asked, slightly out of breath, "what are you the prize for, exactly?"

"Basically, who's the best drag queen."

"Perfect for Angel. And you. She'll definitely win." Mark took a sip of his coffee. "Don't you think?" He set the cup down, coffee slipping over the edge to drip onto the wooden table.

"Well…" Collins started awkwardly. "I don't know..." Mark looked at him with an overly dramatic surprised look on his face.

"What is this?" Mark joked. "Losing faith in our Angel, eh?"

Collins chuckled and pulled a chair over to sit beside Mark.

"No no no. It's just that there are some who've been doing this contest scene for years. You know, get to know the judges and such."

"I see. Well, I still think she has a good chance. She's cute enough, that's for sure."

Collins raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at Mark .

"Not that I'm interested," Mark added quickly, putting his hands up in defense. "I don't swing that way."

* * *

_A/N: I would like to give Miss Sam and Miss Morgan credit for helping with this story. I had a small idea, and with their help we came up with quite an interesing scenario, no? I would like to say now that most of my author notes (before and after the chapter) will be helpful for those unfamiliar with Flawless. Please read them. Another thing you should know is the Cha-Cha is played by Wilson Jermaine Heredia, who also played our loverly Angel! Hurray! Twice the cuteness in one story! My homepage has info and pics to help you guys out. I highly recommend the movie, it was halarious with him. He was the comic relief character, of course. :) Thank you for reading! _

_P.S-votes won't be counted until after all five have had their contest chapters up, but let me know who you're thinking of at the end of each chapter. It'll be interesting to see if your opinion changes. I assume Angel will win, since you're all RENTheads. Oh wait, what's this? A vote for Cha-Cha? DrAmA! I know we arent supposed to answer reviewers individualy, but if you wont tellI wont tell..._

* * *

**Tay**: lol i vote litte hispanic hot cake, if only because its such a cute pet name 

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira**: Angel love, the best kind out there. Yes! Count down with me! Lets see its the 18th...5 more days! Rejoice!

**L. M. Ward**: I'll try not to make it too mind boggling, I know not many have seen Flawless. Thank you for reading a crossover!

**Eponine Poe**: Heh heh thank you (bows) Screaming in fangirl happiness is always a good thing, i do it all the time. :) Congrats on having heard of Flawless. Bonus points for you! (what does the end of your review say? Im intrigued...)

**To No Absolutes**: I love your name! (dances)

**CanaceErinn**: Hey! I havent seen you in a while! Hello! Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:**Before Reading**-I'm sure you've all caught that they are all guys, but just in case, so far all the newbies have been drag queens. Now I'm throwing in some more of our favorite RENT characters, just to make it fun. 'She' won't only be refering only to drag queens anymore. In FLAWLESS, Rusty did a comedy act at a bar/club type place. I'm not sure if he owned it, or if he was just a regular there. In my story, he owns it.

There is a rival drag queen 'gang' in the movie, lead by Stormy. They got in a fight when Stormy said there was no way Cha-Cha would win the contest, and when she did, Stormy screamed about Cha-Cha not being a true beauty and that the contest was fixed by Gypsy, one of the main judges.

When Walt had to go the hospital, Rusty used the money he had been saving for his operation to pay for Walts surgery. You'll see why I mentioned that later. Enjoy, and feel free to ask me questions if you don't understand something.

**Big thanks to Miss Kristy! She helped a lot with this chapter. ****

* * *

**

**Miss Flawless:Chapter Three**

It was eight weeks before the Flawless Contest, and all but one of our five drag queens were ready. Cha-Cha, having spent the last week helping Miss Ivana find an outfit, hadn't found hers.

Collins didn't understand the life threatening dilemma. _They still had eight weeks, surely that was more than enough time_? Like all men, Collins simply didn't understand the way the woman mind worked. As he sat on the counter, he tried to grasp the concept that it wasn't that they only had eight weeks _left_, it's the fact that they had _waited_ until they only had eight weeks left. He couldn't see the difference for the life of him, but he valued this said life, and so he wisely stayed silent.

The five sat noisily around the table. Rusty was sewing a sleeve to Amazing Grace's dress while holding scissors between his teeth so Cha-Cha could easily grab them whenever needed. He and Angel were cutting out patterns for Ivana's white corset top.

Angel took this time to really dive into the group. He shared amusing stories of his life, like his connection to a certain yappy dogs' untimely death. The four new friends laughed uproariously and wished they had been. While Rusty began his tale of how he and his retired cop neighbor, once mortal enemies, are now the best of friends, Collins slipped off the kitchen counter and snuck into the bedroom. He picked up the phone and quickly punched in a few numbers.

"Hello?"

"Roger? Collins."

"Hey, what's up?" asked the tired musician.

"Did I wake you?" Collins asked, amusement in his voice .

"As a matter of fact," Roger yawned, "you did."

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Is there a reason you called?" Roger asked, intent on ending this quickly to get back to sleep. "The couch is calling my name."

"Tell Mark to get over here. And make sure he brings his camera." Silence. "Roger! Wake up!"

Roger tumbled to the floor and dropped the phone, alarmed by the shouting.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," he mumbled into the phone, once he found where it had landed. "What's going on over there?"

"Mark missed it last time, thought I'd give him a heads up."

"For what? What'd he miss?"

"They're leaving soon, tell him to hurry."

"Who? Wait, what?" Roger sighed.

"Thank you, Roger," Collins smiled and hung up the phone, going back to the kitchen.

"Mark!" Roger called, grabbing at the couch to help pull himself up.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry Mimi, didn't see you there."

"What's going on?" she yawned. "Who called this early?"

"Collins. Wants Mark to go over with his camera."

"Well go find him then," Mimi said, rolling over.

Roger stood up and yawned, blinking a few times, trying to wake up. He wandered around the loft and found Mark in the kitchen.

"Collins called for you. Said you missed it last time, thought he'd give you a heads up."

Marks eyes widened in glee, and he quickly began packing his things. He knew exactly what Collins was talking about.

"Yeah, he said 'they' are leaving soon, so you better hurry. Whoever 'they' are."

Marks head snapped up.

"When are they leaving?"

"Who are we talking about?" Roger asked, tired of being out ofthe loop.

"Angels new friends." Roger looked blankly at Mark, waiting for something more exciting than that. "Four other drag queens."

"Wait…you mean there's more than one Angel…in the same room?"

"It's not an exact copy," Mark laughed, grabbing a soda from the fridge, "but pretty close, from what I hear."

"Mimi! Get up! They're cloned Angel!"

"What?"

* * *

Angel pulled the thread tight, bit it, and tied it into a knot in seconds, to the delight of the camera-happy filmmaker. Although they had planned on going out again to look for more materials, once the new three saw the camera, they insisted it could wait. They could go hunting tomorrow. Today they'd play. Mark was turning in circles, tripping over random items, and people, on the floor, trying to record everything at once. 

Mimi jumped right in, joining Amazing Grace who was dancing, then sang along as Ivana belted out a song she'd been working on for her performance next week at Rusty's club.

Angel stole Mark away from them just long enough to point out for the camera who everybody was before camera whores Cha-Cha and Mimi took over once again.

Mark was worried he'd run out of film or miss something, not being able to shoot five places at once. Without looking away from the bizarre scenes before him, he ordered Roger to call Maureen and Joanne in for backup.

Rusty, on the other hand, was more interested in learning why a boy was walking around filming them than actually being filmed. For a while anyway. Once Angel asked him to play something on their new piano, he was just like the rest of them.

"When did you two get a piano?" Roger asked Collins as they both watched Angel and Cha-Cha dancing wildly, Mark catching every moment.

"Yesterday. Angel's idea. It's not that expensive…it was used and a little beat up, but she seems to like it," he smiled.

"Can she play? I thought drums were her thing."

"Rusty's a teacher, she's learning from-"

"Whoa! Where'd they come from?" Joanne stood with her mouth open as she and Maureen took in the craziness in Angel and Collins' apartment. A large redhead was thundering on a piano which hadn't been there two days ago, and an unknown blonde was dancing dirty with a tall black man _who'd better not be Collins_-no, he was over there by Roger. And who was that dancing with Angel? She could be her twin.

"Angel," Collins said simply, knowing that would answer that and other questions. Maureen's face lit up and she ran over, hopping in between Angel and her dance partner.

Joanne, Roger, and Collins sat on the couch, enjoying themselves immensely. It had been a long time since they had all relaxed together. It had been even longer since they had this type of entertainment. These girls could give Mimi a run for her money on dancing skills. Of course, the five were fully clothed, unlike our favorite member of the Cat Scratch Club.

"Mark is having a field day with this," Joanne chuckled in Rogers ear. He smirked and nodded. "You getting hungry, Roger?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm brave enough to try to stop them."

"Coward," Collins laughed. "_Ladies_," he called when Rusty finished the song she'd been playing. It took a moment for them to all calm down, then they looked interestedly at him. Collins stood up. "Anyone hungry? We were thinking of going down the to Life Café," he motioned to the two on the couch. "Care to join us?"

Maureen grabbed Amazing Grace's hand, who looped her arm around Cha-Cha. "Ready when you are!" Maureen smiled. Joanne pushed her way over through the crowd to grab her away from them.

Angel hopped over to Collins, whose arm was waiting for her, Rusty on Angels other side. Roger nodded at Mimi, and she skipped over. He wrapped an arm around her possessively, walking out of the apartment first. Mark stood off to the side, his camera not rolling for the first time this evening.

"Hey," Ivana said with a wink at Mark. "Come on," he smiled, linking his arm around Marks.

"Ooooh," Maureen sang. "Markie's got a girlfriend!" Mark rolled his eyes and Maureen glided out the door laughing, dragging Joanne along with her.

"Let's go everybody," Collins said, leading Angel to the door.

* * *

They were just a block away from the Life Café. Just one more corner, and it'd be in view. It was then they heard laughing, and the newest members of our group slowed their pace. 

Around the corner came an assembly of fabulously dressed men.

"_More_ drag queens?" Joanne whispered to Maureen. "How many _are_ there around here?"

"It's Americas least wanted," Rusty said, eyes narrowing.

"Mm hmm," Amazing Grace agreed, looking them up and down unimpressed.

The closest member of the rival group started towards Rusty, and Angel jumped between them.

"Easy, sugar, easy."

Collins quickly stepped beside his lover, protectively wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Who's the newbie?" asked the stranger, glaring at the two of them.

"Angel," Rusty said from behind. "More competition for you, Stormy. She's entering the Flawless Contest with us." Angel smiled nervously as Stormy looked her over carefully, and Collins tightened his grip.

"I fail to see how _he's_ competition," Stormy sneered. Angels smile fell, and she choked on her defense. Ivana and Amazing Grace had to struggle to keep Cha-Cha from jumping on Stormy, whose group was snickering behind him.

Maureen, Joanne, Mark, Mimi and Roger weren't sure if they should step up or let the two groups handle it themselves. They backed off, but were still ready to rush in if they were needed.

Rusty moved in front of the wounded Angel who was still determined to stand her ground.

"Shove a landmine in that hole you call a mouth, mister. She didn't do anything to you."

"'_She_'? Rusty, what 'she'? Your Angels' chest is as flat as a wall."

"Now that has nothing to do with the-"

"Honey, it has everything to do with the contest," Stormy smirked, cutting Collins off.

"Take a look in the mirror, sweetheart. Didn't faux go out last year?" Ivana called, still restraining the enraged Cha-Cha who had been shouting insults in Spanish for the past few minutes.

"Hah," laughed one transvestite from behind his leader, stepping to the side to be seen. "What about your Rusty?"

"All real," Rusty said, matter-of-factly. "Walt paid for half last year once he was out of the hospital." The brave member scoffed angrily then fell back into the center. "Now get out of here, boys," Rusty snapped. "Your personality might be catchy."

They huffed and began to turn around, Stormy pausing to call out one last line.

"We'll be watching you, Rusty."

"Oh watch my ass!" And with that, they were gone.

It wasn't until Angel was sure they weren't coming back that she let a few tears trace their way down her pale face. Insults from skinheads were one thing. Insults from fellow drag queens, now that hurt.

* * *

Have you all seen the RENT movie yet? I've seen it twice already lol. I cried forever the first time I saw it. Like...walking out the theatre I was still teary. Im such a dork. Oh, have any of you looked at my homepage, the link is in my profile, it has pics of everybody. Well...not Stormy cuz no one likes him lol 

**THEfelineOFavenueB**: awww thank you!

**L.M.Ward**: lol I'm glad

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira**: Hmm, we'll see, won't we?

**Alice Midnight**: I love your stories, just wanted to throw that out there. Im glad there is another ChaCha fan out there! Yes, you're right we won in the movie. :) a RENT/Law and Order/Flawless crossover would make my life! If I don't find one, I might be tempted to do it myself lol that is, if I have your permission ;) twas your idea. I'll count your vote now, so feel special lol

**CanaceErinn**: Oh goody! Yes, join us Rentheads! I think the OBC is better than themovie soundtrack, but even that is awsomely awsome.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Before Reading-**Hey! Ok, so for you nonFlawless people...Rusty went out with an abusive guy, I think his name was Sonny...lol anyway...there ya go. I think that's all you need to know for this chapter. Mainly RENT stuff now. Lol. have fun!**

* * *

**

**Miss Flawless:Chapter Four**

Angel traced a heart on Collins chest with her left hand as she sat in his lap, feet on Roger who sat beside them. She was slowly falling asleep after a busy day of last minute preparations. They had two weeks left, and had just finished Cha-Cha's dress.

She snuggled against his shoulder and hugged his left arm with her right, grinning sleepily.

"I think we're losin' her," Roger teased, watching the semiconscious Angel yawn.

"Mm mm," Angel mumbled, trying to prove she was awake.

"You ready to go to bed?" Collins asked, trying to lean her forward so he could see her face. She wouldn't let go of his arm, so he surrendered and continued to talk to the top of her head. "Come on."

"Mmmm-no I'm not."

"I think you are." Collins laughed and shook his arm loose of her grip after a short protest from his tired lover. He carefully picked her up and walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Roger looked around the room absently, chuckling silently at the scene before him.

Amazing Grace was sleeping on the ground, leaning against the other couch which Rusty was snoring loudly on, Mimi sprawled over him in what seemed like a very uncomfortable position. Mark was at the table working on his film, like always.

"Mark," he whispered just loudly enough to get the filmmakers attention. He looked up from his reel. "Get a picture of that." He pointed to Mimi's unusual resting place.

Mark threw him a disposable cameraand went back to work.

"Alright then, don't tape it," Roger chuckled as he centered Rusty and Mimi in the Kodak cameras blurry vision. He took a few pictures, more than one in case Mimi attempted to destroy one. Soon after he left for his bedroom.

Ivana stepped over softly to stand beside Mark. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned tolook ather, slightly annoyed he was distracted from his work. She smiled shyly at him, then looked at the table.

"What are you up to, Markie?" she asked.

"I'm trying to finish my film," Mark snapped.

"Oh," Ivana said surprised, putting her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Don't let me stop you," She hadn't really expected that response. She hesitated, then started to walk to the couch.

Mark sighed and turned around. "Ivana wait." She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I mean…I'm just…I really need to finish this." He looked for a sign showing she wasn't upset, and was rewarded with only a short, stiff nod.

"Alright," she said with a forced smile, trying to get her perkiness back. "I'm sorry. I know how much you love your work. I'll just-" she wasn't sure what to say. She took another step toward the couch. "Um…well, good night," she said weakly.

"Would you," he spoke up quickly, taking a few steps towards her with an outstretched arm, paused, then curled his fingers into a nervous fist. She looked over, and he dropped his hand and looked at his camera. "Like to help?" he finished. Ivana beamed and glided over.

It was well past two a.m. when Mark and Ivana finally fell asleep. Ivana squeezed on the couch between Mark and the cushion, halfway on top of him to use his side as a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around his torso in an unconscious embrace, a faint smile on her face.

Mark heard something as he began to wake up. It was muffled, but it was still there. Something was on him too. His drowsy mind tried to recall his last moments awake the night before. His film…Ivana…_Ivana_. His mind was instantly awake and quickly put two and two together to realize the mysterious object on him was him. Her.

And then he heard the sound again. A stifled laugh. It was also then that Mark remembered he wasn't in the privacy of his own home, but Angel and Collins apartment where the whole group had crashed. _Oh no…_he winced.

Mark opened one eye to see six very amused, smiling faces looking down at him. Ivana, still asleep, still had her arms around him. Sometime during the night Mark must have rolled over even with her on him, for now he was laying on his back with Ivana's head resting on his chest, her head rising and falling in time with his breathing. That hint of a smile was still there.

Mark couldn't think of a time he'd been in such a comfortable yet embarrassingly awkward position. If you removed the I-knew-he-was-gay-all-along smirking friends from the room, he might've actually enjoyed what he woke up to. But unfortunately they were here to stay.

"Cozy?" giggled Cha-Cha. Mark rolled his eyes as he tried to think up a witty excuse. He failed.

* * *

It was a week before the big contest, and Angel was devastated. She couldn't find her dress. 

"I know it's here somewhere!" she cried, tearing throughthe apartmentin such a way tornadoes could never accomplish.

"Angel baby, we'll find it, I'm sure. Relax," Collins soothed, trying to calm his lover down. "Now think, could you have left it at Rustys?" Angel hiccupped and allowed herself to be held for a moment. She pondered the question silently for only a few seconds before running to the phone.

"Miss Rusty would have called me if I had left it there, don't you think?" she asked as she dialed the number. "Rusty, it's Angel," she started as Collins wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She explained her dilemma, but Rusty hadn't seen it either. Angel felt defeated. She, like the others, had fallen into the habit of running to Rusty for help. They believed Rusty could solve any problem, and she normally could. So now, when Rusty didn't know what to do, it seemed to Angel all hope was lost.

"Honey, you have a lot of great dresses. I'm sure you can find something _wonderful_ in your closet," Collins soothed, sounding more confident than he felt.

The drag queen fell limp against him, placing her hands on his around her waist.

"What am I going to do?" she asked quietly, playing with his fingers. "With the contest just seven days away…"

Collins hesitated, then released her and walked wordlessly to the bedroom. Angel, curious and confused, followed close behind.

She watched puzzled as he got on his knees and stuck one arm under their bed, frowning as he felt around blindly.

"Collins, what are you doing?" Angel laughed.

"Hold on, I think I've got it." His eyes lit up. "Aha!" he cried, pulling out a small box. "I don't really know what I was saving this for…"

Angels brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Open it," Collins smiled.

Angel almost fell over in shock. "Oh my god! Collins-what-I-you-_how much is this_?" she gushed.

"At least a hundred, maybe two. I was saving it for…well, nothing really. Just saving it."

"How long have you been saving this?" she asked as she flipped through the crumpled bills.

"A few years, I guess."

Angel paused and looked at him in bewilderment. "Are you kidding me? What about all those times we were nearly evicted? If you had this why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you rather be _on time _with the rent, or _on stage _laughing at Stormy in your brand new dress?" Collins countered. Angel melted, but quickly sobered and shoved the money back at him.

"No, I couldn't."

"What?" Collins asked as he stood up. "Why not?"

"Because it's yours, it's a lot, I wouldn't feel right, and it's _yours_."

"Exactly. It's mine, and I'm saying you can have it for a new dress."

"But… _I_ lost the dress. You shouldn't have to pay for it."

"Angel baby, listen to me. I am going out this afternoon. I am going to buy a dress Stormy could never even _dream_ of making himself, and if you won't wear it, I will."

"I kinda like that idea," Angel giggled. "Is that a serious threat?"

"Absolutely not," laughed Collins. He set the box down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. He pulled back and smiled. "Now, are you coming with me or not?"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "If I say no will you try them on instead?"

"I never should have said that," he sighed. Angel grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Come on Collins, I'll make you look _fabulous_."

* * *

The morning of the contest had finally arrived. Our group of drag queens were buzzing nosily around as they waited, Collins with them also. They'd already changed into their dresses, and were busy with last minute details, Rusty making sure everything on everyone was alright. 

They could hear music from another area of the building. One of the first contestants were in the middle of performing the first portion of the contest-the talent show.

The Flawless Contest would take place over the next three days. Friday, this morning, was for all who entered to show off their talents. Saturday, those who were left had their interviews. Sunday was the most highly anticipated segment-the fashion show.

"Aren't you excited?" Angel asked Collins, looking at all of the drag queens running around them. "Oh, I hope you get her," she teased, pointing at a pretty blonde rushing by. "She's a cutie."

"I _hope_ I get _you_," he replied, wrapping an arm around his lover.

"They're so cute!" Ivana whispered to Rusty, giggling as Angel hung from around Collins neck. She turned from the happy couple to look curiously at Rusty. "Say, Rusty, are you still with what's-his-name? Sonny?"

Rusty shifted uncomfortably. "No, we…I don't want to talk about it."

Ivana glance around nervously. _Oops…_

"Well," she started, figuring she might as well keep going now, "maybe it would help to talk about it."

"No sweetheart, not now. Another day."

"No day but today," Ivana teased. She was interested in finding out what happened, but knew when to drop it. She wouldn't push it further.

"That's cute," Rusty smiled. "Angel's rubbing off on you already, huh?"

"Already?" Ivana laughed, looking over at Angel, who was watching a nervous Collins with amusement as a circle of transvestites crowded around him. "We've been friends with her for over three months now."

Rusty followed Ivanas gaze and chuckled. Collins was looking weakly to Angel for help, who just blew him a kiss from outside the circle.

"That's so mean," Amazing Grace said, smiling as she joined the two in watching them. "Someone should really help the poor man." All three stayed where they were.

"Yeah really," Rusty agreed.

"Mm hmm," came Ivana. No movement. Amazing Grace rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, calm down, don't all run over there at once," she laughed. She cleared her throat and walked casually over to Angel. "Hey honey," she started loudly enough for the rest to hear, "I hear Carmine just got here with pizzas. He's in the lounge downstairs if you want some."

A second later the entire group of unknown drag queens darted down the hall, shoving past each other on the way to the stairs.

Collins stepped over and placed a hand on both of Amazing Graces shoulders. "You…are my hero."

"Anytime, darling. Anytime."

"And you," he rounded on Angel with a playful gleam in his eyes, "are just plain evil. Leaving me surrounded like that."

"_Anytime_, darling. Anytime."

Collins laughed and pulled Angel to him, placing an arm around her waist giving her a quick kiss before turning to Amazing Grace again. Cha-Cha bounded over, and wiggled between Angel Collins. Both of them laughed, and she wrapped an arm around either waist.

"So why did they all leave?" Collins asked, still a little confused.

"They're goin' downstairs for some…_pizza_," Cha-Cha giggled suggestively, giving their hips a squeeze.

"Yeah, Carmine is the pizza delivery guy."

"He makes them too!" Cha-Cha added. "And he actually is here, honey," she said to Amazing Grace.

"Really?"

"Would I lie?" Cha-Cha batted his eyelashes, looking as adorable as he could.

"He's not down there," Amazing Grace concluded. Angel and Collins snickered. Cha-Cha stuck her tongue out and playfully swatted at her friend as they heard familiar laughing, getting louder from around the corner.

In the middle of her laughter, Angel froze with a hiccup.

"Sugar, you okay?" Amazing Grace asked quickly. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

Angel feebly pointed over their shoulders.

"That's…that's my dress."

* * *

**REVIEW MY LOVES!**_ Sam and Morgan helped a lot with this, big thanks to them._

_Well, I have seen the RENT movie four times now. I love it._ And nowmy favorite part, the reviewers!

**Anglina**: yay! Go see it! The more people who've seen it, the better!

**BohemianCane04**: Congrats, my friend, I believe you are the only one who has actualy seen it. I love your old screen name, and I'm glad you are enjoying this story :)

**CelticQueen2000**: I totaly know! I started in the Life Support scenes and for the last 45 minutes I was crying so hard the first time. I saw it for the fourth time Saturday, which is why this chapter was late-went into my writing time-and I didnt cry quite as hard lol. Still do everytime though. Its such a powerful movie, and plus, I mean, it's Angel. Who wouldnt cry?

**Eponine Poe**: I agree, good name, but still a bitch. Lol, I wondered if I should wait before posting that third chapter so I could get anothe review from you, but I got a few emails from people who really wanted more, so I went ahead. I missed you! lol. Hey, the first time I was still crying walking out of the theatre, so don't feel bad lol. Ah, so that ending bit was Irish, eh? Very nifty. I'm learning Japanese, myself. Very hard, but very entertaining to walk into stores and bother clerks. I mean...to not bother clerks... (runs away)

**L.M.Ward**: Thank you :)

**Queen of the Paperclips**: ahaha you have the best name. Are you serious, Rusty grew up by you? No way! Unfair! I'm moving next door to you! Oh snap he'd prolly gone...well it's the thought that counts, right?

**THEfelineOFavenueB**: Thank you :) Heehee, I mention it at the top of each chapter. That just means you're special, love. ;) good job

**CanaceErinn**: Lmao, interesting story indeed!

I apologize if I missed you, you might have reveiw after I posted this. That, and I'm blind. ;)

**OH! HEY! By the way, I am working on a Law&Order/Flawless crossover. Look for that soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Miss Flawless:Chapter Five

Stormy strolled in confidently, laughing loudly with his group close behind. He spotted Rusty and the others, and slowed to stop, still chuckling. The look on that newbie's face, _Angel_, was priceless.

"_Well_ _hello_. Why the shocked expressions?" he asked the group with amusement.

"I…you…he…" Angel feebly pointed to the drag queen standing beside Stormy.

"Kitten, what'd you do this time?" Stormy asked his friend with a smirk. Kitten's eyes widened in mock innocence. He dramatically raised a delicate hand to his cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stormy, I haven't done anything."

Angel still hadn't found her voice. She looked at Kitten, to Collins, to Rusty, then finally to Stormy. She clenched and unclenched her fingers several times, imagining her hands on a certain someone's throat. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

Cha-Cha, like last time, once again had to be stopped from tackling Stormy to the ground by Ivana. "Damn it, Stormy, you stole her dress!"

Stormy smiled sourly. "Why would I want to steal that thing?"

"If your own friend is wearing it, how can you say that?" Collins asked angrily, taking Angel into his arms. Angel's eyes were threatening tears, and her breathing was choked with swallowed sobs.

"It's not bad, Kitten," Stormy said to him casually, Kitten not seeming insulted in the least. "But I'm glad you wore it today, instead of Sunday. I don't think it's very fashion show worthy."

That was it. Cha-Cha's eyes blazed, her normal optimistic personality flying out the window. She pulled away from Ivana before throwing a finger in Stormy's face. "Listen, _mister_," she hissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She went of into a tantrum, screaming what was assumed a long line of insults in Spanish. "How dare you show up here wearing that! Angel spent _weeks_ on that dress, and _you_ have the _nerve_ to let one of your despicable lapdogs parade around in it!"

Stormy was taken aback by the new side in the usually sweet Cha-Cha's behavior. He brought out the best people, didn't he? He hid his surprise with a mask of amusement, which only enraged the spicy Hispanic even more.

"How the hell do you sleep at night?" she shrieked, getting curious glances from various passerby.

"Doesn't look like he sleeps at all, with those dark bags under his eyes," Ivana commented cooly. Stormy snorted.

Collins watched silently as he held his Angel close to him, absently planting soft kisses on the top of her head. This was the second time Stormy had attacked Angel emotionally, and he couldn't understand why he was targeting her. He hated seeing his lover so upset. He knew she could handle herself on the street with the worst of 'em, and on occasion drop her defenseless girl act and kick the shit out of grown men, but this was different. Those times, she'd just take it as another narrow minded person with a grudge against gays. With Stormy, a drag queen like herself, it was too personal to just shake off. He was very grateful Cha-Cha was there to defend his girl, he himself to busy trying to comfort her.

Cha-Cha was yelling so much she forgot to breathe, and soon she began to hyperventilate. Ivana quickly rushed to her side, and Amazing Grace picked up where she left off.

Of course, Stormy and gang weren't ones to stand idly by and let our drag queens hurl insults at them. Oh no, they too joined in, shouting and cursing like no tomorrow.

Cha-Cha shook Ivana off once her breathing was under control, and lunged at the transvestite beside Kitten who was advancing on Amazing Grace.

Rusty, who had waited to see if her girls could handle this on their own, now jumped in, claiming Stormy. Ivana, aware of how small she was, and knowing that she'd be easily hurt should a built member attack her, chose to start with an unknown at the back of Stormy's pack.

Collins pulled Angel away when he saw her fingers tightening in a fist. He smiled. His love got her bite back. He was actually afraid of what she might do now that her fighting spirit had returned. He'd seen her at the riot after Maureen's show last year.

Finally someone called Security, and the two groups were pulled apart. The rival gang shoved the officers off them, and left quickly to wait in another area of the building.

Rusty ushered them all to a table, and after he sat them down, he looked them over carefully.

"Oh Cha-Cha," he said in a low voice, "you went and got yourself a black eye…" Cha-Cha hissed as Rusty spooned out some ice from her water and pressed it gingerly on her face. "Honey, what were you thinking?" Rusty laughed.

"It's obvious she wasn't thinking at all," Amazing Grace said with a smile, pressing a napkin on the cut Kitten's ring had left on her right arm. "Good thing I'm wearing long sleeves Sunday," she mumbled. She winked at Cha-Cha, "You know, I could of handled Kitten and that other tramp without you knocking her over." Cha-Cha raised an eyebrow, then her eyes widened from the pain of moving the muscles around her sore eye, then she bit her tongue. Widening her eyes hadn't helped either. Amazing Grace chuckled. "Thank you, honey."

Rusty shook her head. "You girls…you never cease to surprise me." They all beamed. She pulled back from the wincing Cha-Cha and sat straight in her chair. Ivana, proud to be bruise free, plopped down on Rusty's lap. "And I'm proud of you, sweetie," she said, wrapping her arms around Ivana's tiny waist. "Last time Stormy got this worked up, you practically hid behind Gypsy the whole time." Ivana blushed. "But today," Rusty smiled, giving her a squeeze, "Pixie only lasted a few seconds before running to Kitten."

"You ladies are amazing," Collins laughed. "And a little intimidating," he added good naturedly, and hugged his lover sitting sideways on him. Angel smiled, wiggling around on Collins lap, negotiating her hips between his legs.

"Think you're moving enough?" Collins chuckled, which only made Angel shift around even more. Once she was satisfied with her position, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Finished?" he asked with a smile.

She pretended to think about it. "Yes."

* * *

Mark, Roger, Mimi, Maureen and Joanne shuffled down the narrow aisle, mumbling 'Excuse me' now and then until they reached their seats. They hadn't gotten up early enough to see the beginning, but they knew their friends weren't for at least another hour or so. It was noon on a Friday, consider it a miracle they had gotten there at that time. 

"This is so cool," Mimi whispered excitedly to Maureen, looking five ways at once at the hall filled entirely with drag queens, lesbians, and a few inbetween. "No wonder Angel loves it here. Look at that one over there, it's so cute!"

"Drag queens are people too," Maureen whispered back. "Not 'its'."

"I know," Mimi blushed. "But…honestly I can't tell if it's a very convincing drag queen or a lesbian or what…"

"I'll go see," Maureen offered, starting to stand.

"No you won't," Joanne hissed, grabbing her and pulling her back down to the seat.

* * *

"Am I the only one uncomfortable here?" Mark whispered to Roger. 

"Hell no," Roger answered. "This is weird."

"Fuckin' weird," Mark agreed absently, looking around at the audience.

"Hey," started Roger, "so, are you going to start coming here too?" Marks cheeks went hot.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, you and Ivana…"

"Roger, there is no 'me and Ivana.' There's Ivana," he put one hand in front of him, "and me" he raised the other, "but no…" he didn't know how to word it, so he pointed his index fingers together, hoping it would get his point across.

"Uh huh. That's not what the rest of us are thinking." Mark was silent. "C'mon man, you aren't still hung up over Maureen, are you?"

"No!"

"Then why not give Ivana a chance? What about the other night?" Mark rolled his eyes. Had he really expected them to forget that? Not really… "You know she likes you, man."

"Yeah, but, she isn't a real…she…"

Roger started to wonder why it had fallen to him to wake Mark up. Surely Mimi was a better candidate. He had been struggling against the urge to shake Mark until he saw things their way. She would be more understanding. But Mimi was busy, so he decided he'd give it a try.

"Mark, you know we're fine with Angel and Collins together, and we're fine with Maureen and Joanne. None of us would think any less of you and Ivana." Did that come out okay? The look on Marks face wasn't very encouraging. He couldn't help himself. "You know you like her," he winked. "Ask her to dinner or something."

"Do you know what you're asking?" snapped Mark, his face blank while his mind was tumbling over the idea and starting to like it. No. No, no, no. He wouldn't think about that right now. "I don't swing that way."

"Come on, we all think of her as being as much of a girl as Mimi."

"But she's not," countered Mark.

"Who cares? She's interested, you're interested-and don't even try saying you're not, man, not after how we found you guys two weeks ago." Ha. He had him there.

"I was asleep, that's not fair," Mark tried weakly. Why was he putting up such a fight? He remembered how he'd felt that morning…not upset in the least. Even a little excited. It was just admitting that maybe Roger was right about him, that he really did swing that way, that he wasn't sure he wanted to do.

"You could have pushed her off before you fell asleep." Ha. Had him again. This wasn't so hard.

Mark sighed. He had no way to get out of it now. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Alright. Fine. Whatever. I'll talk to her." His heart fluttered at the thought.

Roger smiled smugly and leaned back into his chair.

* * *

**A/N**: _the **Law&Order story is up**. It's called **Forbidden**. It makes me giggle, lol, go read it! No one reads L&O lol and they hardly update their stories. And, yes I know I'm going on, stay withme,they hardly use Green (actor who plays Collins). Come on people, he is the best! The few that have him in it, and I even had to go to other sites cuz fanfiction doesnt have many with Green, have him and McCoy together. Ok, um, age difference... like twenty years... 0.o whatever floats your boat, I guess. I like them though, they're interesting. Im actualy really into this one fic with Green/McCoy. Its crazy. Oh yeah, I watched Flawless again last night...Anyway..._

**Today4Angel**: I love the name! and thank you :)

**yitzhaklova**: thank you, and what is your name from? ... and how do you pronounce that...

**Jessica**: hey! I havent seen you in ages! Thank you for reading it :)

**Alice Midnight**: I got to give credit where credit is due, many thanks to you for helping with the L&O idea

**Godmother**: Good job! Three times! You rock:)

**Eponine Poe**: Aw, I'm sure Angel wouldnt inch away from you ;) Cross dressing trains, eh? Hmm...ideas...lol just kidding. How scary would it be to see the Little Engine That Could attempting to get a dress on? Ah, run away!

**BohemianCane04**: Yes! The pizza line! Best evah ;)

**Anglina**: oh, you have to see it, it's awsome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Flawless:Chapter Six**

For the next hour or so they watched many of the contestants, Mimi and Maureen really getting into it, screaming and clapping wildly with everyone else as Joanne, Roger and Mark tried to act like they didn't know them. They just happened to be sitting near these strange people. Really. No relation whatsoever.

Just as they were calming down from clapping after the last contestant, they jumped up again when the announcer read off the next name.

"Miss Amazing Grace."

Maureen and Mimi jumped up screaming and clapping. Music blared from unseen speakers, and Mimi tapped Maureen on the shoulder.

"Hey…I know this song…"

An intriguing guitar melody echoed throughout the room. Amazing Grace's voice was heard before she was seen, talking the first lines in a low, smooth voice.

"You shot me down…and I hit the ground," she walked out slowly with a microphone wearing a stunning, snug fitting animal print outfit. "That awful sound," she stepped across the stage slowly, stopping in the center. "My baby shot me down."

"I was five and you were six, we rode on horses made of _sticks_. I wore black," her hand trailed along her dark skin, "you wore white. You would always win the fight-bang! Bang!" Her scars from Stormy ended up helping her presentation, the feel of the song.

She sang loud and clear, something she'd been practicing with Rusty on for weeks. She schooled her features into a hurt, yet cold expression. Her body language was perfect for _Bang! Bang! _and her voice was flawless.

"Now you're gone, I don't know why. Sometimes I cry. You didn't say good bye," she took a deep breath. "_You didn't take the **time** to **lie**_!" She sent shivers down every spine. "Bang bang! You shot me down! Bang bang-and I hit the ground. Bang bang-That awful sound! Bang! Bang! My baby shot me down!" She ran her fingers through her hair roughly, the way a distraught woman really would. "And you shot me right between the eyes!" Her hand ran slowly down her face to her grip at her heart. "You meant to paralyze! Bang, bang, bang, bang, _bang baby_! Oh-now I'm laying on the ground…I'll never come around. Oh baby, come on back to me. You'll see how sweet it's gonna be," her head snapped up to look directly to the center isle. "Bang Bang!"

The lights went out as Maureen, Mimi, and everyone else jumped to applaud.

* * *

"Miss Ivana Man," a light voice said from the speakers began as Ivana stepped out to the stage, "will model the latest of her designs." 

Ivana's eyes glowed with her sultry smile, then beamed and spun around.

The crowd couldn't decide if it wanted to gaze in silent awe, or scream until it was hoarse. It found a level of noise in between.

Ivana had the white skirt she and Cha-Cha had been fighting over weeks ago. Though it was once a plain, floor length white skirt, it was now done up very nicely. She'd shortened it to around knee length to show off her legs more which, in her opinion, were her hands down best feature. She'd added two small black ribbon bows along the top, one on each hip, the tails of them long and dancing around her as she spun.

Her top was the white corset she and Angel had worked on together. It had light boning for shape, with four strips of black lace down the front of the front boning panels. They'd placed six black faux frog closures down the middle, and two more black ribbon bows at beginning of each black spaghetti strap.

She twirled about the stage, striking poses as she went, getting quite a rise out of the audience. She smirked at some of the suggestive calls, blew a kiss in their direction, and pranced off the stage.

* * *

Rusty smiled as she sat down at the piano. She had a glittery gold dress on, very similar to the one she often used in her club. Floor length and sleeveless, it was beautiful. 

She flexed her fingers and winked at the crowd. After a deep breath she plunged into an original song she'd written over the past year, just for this occasion. It was fast. Loud. Exciting.

"Hey," Roger whispered to Mark. "Ivana was pretty good."

"Yeah," Mark breathed. _Wow_, he thought. _She looked…wow. _

"Hey Markie," Maureen leaned over Joanne to join them. "Your girlfriend is so cute!" Mark found himself unable to protest.

"Maureen," Joanne hissed. "Pay attention." She nodded toward Rusty.

"I am, I am." Maureen fell back into her chair, her eyes back on the one performing.

"Talk to her. _Today_." Roger crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Okay, okay."

"And don't forget," he said in a teasing tone, "you can always double date with me and Mimi."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Angel and Collins, who had been listening in from their seat beside Roger, snickered.

"Markie," Angel whispered from her spot on her lovers lap. "You two should come with _us_." She squeezed Collins, who grinned at his friend.

"You have to admit," Collins chuckled, "that'd be interesting." He studied Mark for a second, smiling suspiciously, causing the filmmaker to look awkwardly. "I knew you were gay," he finally laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mark choked.

"Well, you always said Angel was cute."

"Oh Collins," Angel giggled, "that doesn't mean anything. Everybody says that."

Collins laughed. "True, true. But there's something about you…I could tell."

Mark was about to say something, but Rusty stole their attention once again when a loud reaction spread throughout the crowd. Her three biggest fans were just as excited as the rest, for they hadn't heard the entire song before tonight. Rusty had wanted it to be a surprise, but of course they had all found a way to hear one part or another, unable to wait.

Rusty thundered through her piece, swaying back and forth, casting glances at the audience now and then to see their reactions. She was pleased to see them all beaming and clapping along to her beat.

When she finished she did a half bow, half curtsy. After a quick wave to her cheering friends, she walked off.

* * *

The bodiless voice announced a quick intermission, followed by a duet. Stormy and Pixie. The group groaned and stood up. They excused their way down the aisle and out of the large room, searching for a location far away from the stage. Refreshments were sought after as well. 

They met up again in the Centers gym, where plenty of folding tables and chairs were set up. They stole a few chairs from the neighboring table so they could all sit together, crowding around one small, slightly broken table in the corner.

"Gracie, you were fantabulous!" Cha-Cha squealed. Amazing Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me that."

"What, 'Gracie'?" Cha-Cha giggled. "You know you love it." Amazing Grace narrowed her eyes. "Oh c'mon, it's pretty."

"_Cha-Cha_…" Amazing Graces' glare wasn't nearly as intimidating as she willed it to be. Her mouth was fighting against a growing grin.

"Rusty," Ivana began over the bickering two, "you were great. That song was amazing! How did you find time to perfect it like that without us hearing it?"

"When I was giving Walt his singing lessons, he'd need a break and I'd practice then." She smiled wickedly at Ivana. "That, and tell you three Carmine wasn't out delivering. I knew you'd girls would spend at least an hour staring at him."

"Rusty! We do not!" She tried to sound upset, laughter spilling into her voice.

Angel and Collins snickered. Collins pulled his lover from her chair to his lap, her preferred seat anyway.

"Angel baby, when are you up?" he asked, giving her hips a squeeze.

"Not for an hour, at least. I'm after _Kitten_." She snarled the name. Collins squeezed her again.

"What's wrong with Kitten?" Maureen whispered to Joanne.

"I don't know, I've never heard of her. Mark?" she whispered.

"Don't ask me-"

"Geez! Just ask them!" Roger interrupted. "Angel, who's Kitten?"

"Don't worry about it," she said dully.

"That whore stole her dress," Amazing Grace answered. Those who didn't know gasped, and questions flooded out of their mouths.

"Just…I don't want to talk about it," Angel said quietly, wrapping an arm around Collins' neck.

"We should do something," Maureen said loudly. "We can't just let her do that."

"_He_," Angel spat, "isn't worth the energy."

The others came up with an idea or two, but agreed to do nothing, like Angel asked.

"I refuse to sink to her level," Angel stated determinedly. She played with the collar of Collins' shirt. "I hate to see my dress on that…" her voice trailed off. She blinked, and suddenly smiled, confusing the hell out of them all. "Wait till she sees the dress we picked out," she smiled at Collins. They all sighed in relief, seeing her brighten up.

"Ivana," Angel turned to her, "I simply _adored_ your outfit!"

"Thank you!"

"Yes," Cha-Cha agreed, "it was beautiful! Ain't that right, Gracie?"

"Oh for the _love_ of-"

* * *

_A/N: Hey all, Im sorry for the delay! I had winter break, and I was out and about for two weeks. I am going to finish this, don't worry. If it happens again, where its a few weeks without updates, never fear. I promise it shall be completed. **My Flawless page has been remodeled and expanded.** Take a look. Link in my profile. **Don't vote yet**.Yes, I am still making you all decide becuz Im tied between Cha-Cha and Angel. We still need to see a few more entries. Would you want to see Kitten/Stormy, or should we just skip them? _

_**Law&Order/Flawless** will be updated soon, too. If you havent looked at that one, check it out. I'm really working hard on that one, not that I'm slacking off on this one, and if you're a fan of Cha-Cha you'll love it. Green/Cha-Cha pairing. For those of you who dont know, if I havent told you already, Green is played by the fantabulous actor Jesse L. Martin, our lovely Tom Collins.

* * *

**Tigerlily**: Did you look at the profile of Wilson/Angel and see the others movies he was in? That's how I found Flawless. He was in another movie, but I can't find it anywhere. I agree, that cufflink part was halarious. I'm glad my homepage helped :) I added more, just for you ;) _

**philfan05**: Dont worry, I'll continue. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Godmother**: I can't promise you Angel will win, but I think she probably will. (hides from Cha-Cha fans) Considering its mostly RENT fans, Angel stands a better chance lol

**Queen of the Paperclips**: again, I just wanna tell ya I love your name. Lol. Anyway, I would love to witness a drag queen fight. That would make my life ;) As for the contest results, it will be in the chapter after next.

**Today4Angel**: I thought Ivana and Mark were cute too :) and so far you're the only one who signed the sites guestbook ;) good job, buddy

**Anglina**: Getting lazy, eh? Heh heh.

**BohemianCane04**: Aww, shux. Thank you!

**CanaceErinn**: A lady like Angel puch someone? (thinks about it) yep, totaly see it ;) maybe she can later

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira**: Yay! You're back! Yes yes, go buy it!

**L. M. Ward**: lol how am I doing with Mark?

* * *

A/N2: I was talking about Jesse L. Martin today, and I was trying to remember who he played in Flawless. It serioulsy took me five minutes to realize...he wasn't in that movie. This crossover is starting to get to me lol


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**I pr__omised __someone an Ivana/Mark moment. T__his be for you :)

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

The group of nine sat noisily at a long table, talking about everything and nothing. Amazing Grace and Rusty were the only ones absent from the table. They had been deemed the designated seat savers.

"Talk to her," Roger whispered to Mark, nudging him with an elbow. He nodded at Ivana, sitting across the table, laughing with Cha-Cha.

"I will," Mark hissed back. He looked at Ivana. His excuse was that he didn't want to interrupt her, but now she was taking a sip of her drink and Cha-Cha had turned to Angel. Mark grabbed his glass.

Roger rolled his eyes and nudged Collins. He looked to Mark, to Ivana, then back, and Collins grinned in understanding. He downed his drink in one gulp.

"Angel baby, come with me to get a refill."

"But you just got one a minute ago," she said, confused.

"I know, but it's hot in here." He nodded toward Ivana.

"What are you talking abo-oooh! I agree! Cha-Cha?"

"Definitely!" Cha-Cha giggled, catching on. "Refill. Let's go."

Marks eye widened as he realized what they were doing. He started to stand up to-

"Nah man, I'll get it for you," Roger smirked, grabbing Marks empty glass and jumping up.

"Joanne, come with me to the bathroom." Maureen stood up.

"Oh _come on_, you don't both need to go."

"Yes we do," Maureen smiled. "It's an unwritten law. Girls have to go in groups. Have you ever _seen_ a girl go into a bathroom by herself?"

Mark opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn't. "No," he admitted.

"Then we're done here. Pookie?" She held her arm out for Joanne, who took it and together they strolled off in search of the restrooms. Roger pinched Mimi as he walked behind her chair to catch up with the group in search of drinks.

"Oww-wait! I'll go with you!" She started after Joanne and Maureen.

"I thought you went in pairs?" Ivana smirked.

"Two or more. You should know, girl," Mimi laughed over her shoulder,running to her friends.

Now it was just Mark and Ivana.

"Well," laughed Ivana, taking a sip of her drink, "that wasn't obvious at all."

"Not in the least," he grumbled.

She was smiling at him, and he had to beat down the butterflies in his stomach with a heavy object.There was an awkward silence as Mark tried to work out what he wanted to say.

"It's crazy here, isn't it?" she said, breaking the silence. "I don't think I've ever seen it so crowded."

"Are you here a lot?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, all the time," she smiled. "You should come more often with us," Mark half smiled nervously, "there's always something going on. The Flawless Contest is by far the most popular event. Cha-Cha loves it. She won the last three years."

"Yeah, she told me…quite a few times," he laughed.

Ivana giggled. "She's excited. And very proud. I hope she gets it again. Any one of us, as long as Stormy doesn't get it. Angel could do it too, she's a cutie. Don't you think?"

"Uh…yeah." Wow. Awkward. This wasn't going where he wanted it to. Change subject. "But you were great, Ivana, really." She glanced away for a moment, willing the red in her cheeks away. "I mean it," he urged. "You were. You _are_."

Her eyes sparkled and she looked back at him with a smile. Butterflies were flying like crazy once again inside Mark. He swallowed.

"Um, Ivana? I was wondering…that is, if you're free…if you'd like to, um-"

"Yes!" she blurted out.

He laughed, relieved and amused. "You don't even know what I was going to ask you."

"I don't care, the answer is yes!"

"Great. Well, what do you want to do? Dinner? Movie? Both?"

"Both," she grinned.

Mark sighed. That was a lot easier than he thought. No different than asking out a girl. Well…whatever. She was a girl to them now. He was about to ask when and where, when Ivana dove at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shocked, but then realizing he should have seen this coming from her, he slowly got his arms around her waist. She pressed a quick kiss to the side of his cheek, then went back to hugging him. Mark smiled happily.

In a corner of the gym, the makeshift cafeteria, a group of friends cheered.

* * *

"Next up is Kitten, with a short comedy act." 

The group hardly heard the announcer over the noise in the gym.

"Should we bother?" Roger asked.

"Yes-"

"No-"

They began arguing, half wanting to see the competition and the others not wanting anything to do with Kitten. They finally decided to head in to catch the last bit of a joke, which was followed by tremendous applause. Our group sat down grudgingly.

"A year or so ago," Kitten began. "A large dog walks into a butcher shop, carrying a purse in its mouth. He puts the purse down and sits in front of the meat case.  
'What is it, boy?' I ask. 'Do you want to buy some meat?' He barked, and I thought it was funny. Almost like an answer. Just for laughs, I ask him, 'What kind? Liver, bacon, steak…' And he barks again. Now I'm thinking, 'no way can this be happening.'" Kitten threw her hands up in a _I-can't-believe-it_ fashion.

The crowd chuckled, and Amazing Grace looked at Cha-Cha with a raised eyebrow.

"'And how much steak?' I ask him," Kitten continued. "'Half a pound, one pound…'  
"'Woof!' signals the dog. I wrap up the meat and find the money in the dog's purse. As the dog leaves, I decide to follow. It was amazing. The dog enters an apartment building, climbs to the top floor, and begins scratching at a door. The door swings open and an angry man starts shouting at him.  
"'Stop!' I yell. 'He's the most intelligent animal I've ever seen!'  
"'Intelligent?' he counters." Kitten placed her hands on her hips. "'This is the third time this week he's forgotten his key!'"

Rusty's eyes widened. She gripped Cha-Cha's arm tightly as she gaped at Kitten.

-

Mimi leaned close to Maureen. "Damn, this is good. Hell, it's _great_. Look at the crowd, they're loving it."

-

"What is it?" Cha-Cha asked Rusty, putting a hand on hers.

"…That…bitch…" Rusty mumbled.

Kitten started her next story.

"Stormy and I went on a camping trip last summer. After a good meal and a bottle of wine we were down for the night, and went to sleep. A few hours later, I woke up and nudged her until she was up too.  
"'Stormy,' I said, 'look up at the sky and tell me what you see.'  
"She replied, 'I see millions and millions of stars.'  
"'And what does that tell you?' I asked.  
"She pondered for a minute." Kitten paused and playfully tapped her chin, imitating a thinking Stormy.  
"'Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets,' she said. 'Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Horologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three."

-

Rusty gripped Cha-Cha tighter, and the young drag queen was glancing from her to Kitten and back again, confused. Sure, the brat was good, but why was it getting her this riled up?

-

"'Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful and that we are small and insignificant," Kitten was still giving Stormy's answer. There was no doubt in any of there minds this was a fabrication. Stormy would choke on half the words. "'Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow.' She stopped and looked at me thoughtfully. 'What does it tell you?' she asked me.  
'Stormy, you idiot...' I say. 'Some fucker has stolen our tent.'  
The audience erupted into even louder laughter than the last.

-

"We have a problem," Collins whispered to Roger. He made sure Angel sitting beside him didn't overhear. "Kitten is a lot better than we thought. I was sure she and Stormy would be tough, but look at this reaction…" he motioned to the audience.

-

"Rusty, what _is_ it?" Cha-Cha demanded again.

Rusty swallowed. "That's the script for Friday's show. How the _hell_ did she get it?"

It was Cha-Cha's turn to gape. "Are you serious?"

"Would I kid about something like this?"

"Well, yeah."

"_Cha-Cha_!" Rusty hissed.

"Ok, ok," she said, shushing her friend. "After she's done we can corner-eep!" Cha-Cha froze mid-imaginary strangle. "I'm after her!" She jumped up. "I gotta go!" she said quickly, apologizing for not being able to help more. She maneuvered her way down the aisle.

Angel unlinked her arm from Collins and hopped over into Cha-Chas empty seat.

"You okay, honey? You look upset." Angel shifted closer and waited for the fuming Rusty to answer.

"That act is mine," she snarled. "I don't know how she got it, but that's what's planned for Friday night at the club."

Angel hadn't expected _that_. "Well, um, do you think it could have fallen out of your bag when we were out shopping, or something?" she tried weakly.

"It's never left the office. Damn it, I finished it two weeks ago, because I knew I wouldn't have time with the contest this week. I filed it right after we…" Her eyes widened. Angel started to ask what she was thinking. Then it hit her.

"After we put my dress in the costume room so it wouldn't get dirty in the loft." Angel's pulse began to race. "That _sneak_. That _dirty little_-"

Applause cut her off as Kitten was given a wild response. She waved and curtsied with a smile that looked out of place compared to her usual smirk.

Collins automatic reaction was to clap along with the rest. Angel lunged over from two seats away to snatch his hands and hold them still.

"_Don't you dare_."

* * *

Cha-Cha took a deep breath, then stepped out onto the stage. As the first few seconds of music played, she located her friends in the crowd and flashed a smile in their direction. 

"When I believed in nothing, I called her name," she sang. "Trapped in a high-dollar joint in some place, I called her name. And though my days are slipping by," her hand weakly floated in front of her. "And nights so cruel, I thought I'd die." She clenched her fingers into a fist. "She danced her little dance 'till it made me cry." She flexed her fingers again, and shook her empty hand in time with each syllable. "She was shakin' like this, honey doing that."

She stepped across the stage lightly, singing confidently all the while. Her body moved with the emotion in her voice. The pace of the song. Loose and slow.

"When I needed soul revival, I called your name. When I was falling to pieces, I screamed in pain."

Her free hand played in front of her. She leisurely twirled her fingers in the air. "Your soothing hand, that turned me round. A love so real," her hands slid down her side, "swept over me. You danced your little dance," Cha-Cha swayed her hips in a seductive manner, "'till it made me cry. You were shakin' like this, honey doing that. Never let me down.

"Never let me down. She never let me down." Cha-Cha winked at her friends before starting the next verse.

"When all your faith is failing, call my name. When you've nothing coming, call my name." She placed a hand over her heart. "I'll be strong for all it takes. I'll cover your head till the bad stuff breaks. I'll dance my little dance," her hip wiggle was back, "till it makes you smile. Shaking like this honey doing that-never let you down….I'll never let you down." She repeated the last two lines, voice slowly fading away into the applause.

* * *

"Cha-Cha you were _fantastic_! That's the _perfect_ Bowie song for you!" Ivana gushed. 

"Really? I always thought 'Rebel Rebel' was more me," Cha-Cha teased.

"'Queen Bitch' is more like it," Stormy said sourly as he passed, Pixie on his arm.

Cha-Cha and Ivana watched them saunter away.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Cha-Cha. She's just feeling threatened."

* * *

**_A/N2:EXAMS ARE THIS WEEK! DONT EXPECT ANYTHING ON FRIDAY_**

_:) Ok, um, yeah I know I was supposed to finish up the contest in this chapter, but I thought Id post this cuz I wont be able to write much this week, and why make you wait when I have at least alittle done? Bonus points if you can tell me the order they're sitting in when they watch the contest. I dont think I put everybody in there...lol...maybe your pyschic. I dunno. Try. Lol._

* * *

**OnetoughRentalicousdiva814**: The cufflink! Omg I SO will put that in here somewhere! 

**lesley**: lol cant promise Angel will win but, like I said, its mainly RENT ppl reading this so thers a good chance she will.

**Karan**:D

**TieDieGlitterWhore**: lol review as much as you want, Pookie

**BohemianAngel716**: two Wilsons is twice as much fun!

**Queen of the Paperclips**: Yes yes Mr Bowie :) Sorry I lied (hides) contest results arent in this one. But but...at least you dont have to wait as long for more story? Taye Diggs was on Will and Grace? Why did no one tell me? (cries) Reruns!

**Sir Gawain of Camelot**: yay! glad you liked the Mark/Ivana bit. And yes, you do get to vote, but not yet. Ive put the voting off for awhile (hides from reveiwers)

**Bohemiancane**: lol, I know. All in good fun :)

**Godmother**: Ivana and Mark will, eventualy, have more cute moments.

**Alice Midnight**:no no no no! No Mark/Cha-Cha lol. Markie, trust me, you'll like Cha-Cha. Angel is taken, she is not yours,and any form of Angel is not yours. Nyah. :P Lol...Hi Alice. ...you heard nothing...by the way, the _very small_ hint of Mark/Angel at the top was just for you ;) but dont read to much into, love. Mark/Ivana all the way :)

**ILOVEANGEL**:vote for her later and see :)

**Operatic**: (grins) glad you could follow everything.

**Today4Angel**: Lol I couldnt do that, not even to Stormy and Kitten. Lol. Spineless I tell ya.

**CanaceErinn**: he will, he will

**philfan05**: (waves hello)

**Anglina**:) good idea, they'll go before Angel

**To No Absolutes**: sorry it took so long lol

**TigerLily**: Im gonna stick more random lines in just cuz its fun (smiles) and cuz Im cool like that...? yeah uh huh. exactly. I love the cufflink part! I shall squeeze that in somehow

* * *

_**A/N3**:I __dont own Never Let Me Down. It was written by David Bowie and Carlos Alomar. _

_The jokes were based off ones found on BowieWonderWorld. I changed them up a bit, but I have to give credit were credit is due :) they were my inspirations._

_In the previous chapter-I don't own Bang Bang, sung by Cher. Words and music by Sony Bono._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They had an hour to kill before Angels performance. She and Collins had wandered off in the direction of dressing rooms, while the others shoved the tables back into place, making enough room for all eleven of them.

Cha-Cha sat beside Mimi, the two girls driving Roger crazy talking about movies he'd never see and shopping he'd never participate in. He realized he wanted Mark back. Who was he supposed to talk to now? Mark practically had the ecstatic Ivana in his lap, smiling and joking around with her as Roger sat with his chin in his hand.

Roger looked to his other side with a bored glance. Rusty. In front of him, Maureen deep in conversation with Joanne. He heard the word 'protesting' and decided he wanted nothing to do with that.

So. Rusty. He'd talk to her. They were both musicians. Surely he could strike up some interesting conversation with her. Right? He gave it a shot, and soon he was sitting up straight and finding her a lot more intriguing than he'd thought.

She told him how she'd gotten into singing by being in school musicals as a child, which was where she was introduced to drag. She and her friends performed now and then in her club as well, and she also mentioned her position from last year when she found herself teaching Walter Koontz to sing.

"He really improved once he got over his fear."

"Fear?" Roger asked.

"Well, Walt was afraid of…me, basically. We never really got along, you know, _the cop and the drag queen_. His friend Tommy was the same way."

"Was?"

"He came around. They all did, eventually. People usually do. Walt's really great now, no more shouting 'fucking faggot' across the alley," she joked. Roger chuckled. "No, no, we're good friends now. He comes over now and then, sometimes for help with a song. He's kept up the routine, even without me teaching him." Rusty smiled thoughtfully. "Music can really help a person, you know?"

Roger nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I lost someone two years ago, her name was April." Roger shifted warily in his chair. How much did he want to share with his new friend? "Writing lyrics, composing music…really helped me get everything out of my system. My way of grieving and letting go, I guess." He shrugged, hoping to distract her from the emotion in his voice with his next line. "It's also what helped me keep Mimi."

Rusty nodded and smiled slowly. "Great examples of music healing."

* * *

"There's fifteen minuets till Angel comes on," Maureen said, checking her watch. "Should we head over? We forgot to leave someone to save our seats, we may have to hunt for some now." 

"Yeah, good idea." Joanne looked over to Mimi, "Hey Meems, we gotta get back to the other room."

"Alright, in a second. So anyway," she continued with Cha-Cha, "I found the _best_ skirt _ever_-" and she was off again.Maureen and Joannegot everyone else's attention and eventually they made their way back to the stage.

"Aw man," Cha-Cha whined as they all sat down. "We got back just in time for _Stormy_."

"_Of course_," sighed Rusty. "Just our luck."

"I hope she falls to her doom," Cha-Cha whispered excitedly. "And drags Pixie down with her."

"It's _sad_ how happy that just made you," Rusty teased.

"A girl can dream."

Music started softly, then built up enough to bother some of their ears. It was a sad attempt at a melody, and seemed to drag on forever. Stormy and Pixie sauntered onto the stage in time with the beat, which only made them look even more ridiculous in Cha-Cha's humble opinion.

Stormy started the duet off with his deep voice, the first time it ever really worked to his advantage. The song was meant for a low voice. "_Nightclubbin', we're nightclubbin' …We're what's happenin'_"

"_Nightclubbin', we're nightclubbin'…we're an ice machine_." Pixie's voice, Cha-Cha to admit, was lovely. Too bad it got stuck with such a sour personality…

"I never got this song," Cha-Cha whispered to Rusty who nodded in agreement.

Stormy and Pixie continued together. "_We see people…brand new people. They're something to see_."

"What a way with words," moaned Cha-Cha sarcastically.

"_When we're nightclubbing_."

Pixie's line echoed Stormy's , "_We're nightclubbin'_," and they looked to the audience quickly before their monotonous drone of "_Oh isn't it wild_?"

"No. It's not. Go away."

"Cha-Cha!" Rusty whispered. "Do you have to comment on _everything_?"

Stormy sang alone. "_Nightclubbin', we're nightclubbin'…we're walking through town_."

"_Nightclubbin', we're night clubbin'…we walk, like a ghost_!"

"Even Pixie's voice can't save this thing." Rusty elbowed Cha-Cha, although she had to agree.

"_We learn dances…brand new dances_," their voices mixed awkwardly, Pixie's high voice trying but failing to compliment Stormy's.

"No duh," Cha-Cha huffed. "If it's not new, you wouldn't be learning it."

"_Like the nuclear bomb_…"

"Oh now you're dragging Japan into this?"

"Cha-Cha! For the _love of God_, will you _please_ be quiet?"

"Well it's not like you're enjoying it anyway!"

"_When we're nightclubbin'_."

"_Bright white clubbin'_."

"_Oh isn't it wild_?" they finished in sync.

* * *

The stage was set with Angels' signature ten gallon plastic pickle tub, a wire garbage bin, and a long metal table. 

Angel burst onto the stage and ten audience members screamed like mad, almost drowning out the several hundred others.

Angel had her drumsticks tucked snugly in her belt. Her knee high black heels were in place, along with a short black skirt and tight white tank top that had a unique design Miss Ivana had created for her. Collins adored it.

Music poured into the performance room through various speakers. Loud. Fast. Driving. Angel danced similarly to Ivana and Rusty their first day in her apartment. Just on the brink of dirty.

Collins had to will himself to stay seated, tempted to drag his lover back to the dressing room that very second.

She slipped her drumsticks out from beneath her belt. The moment one hit the metal table the music dropped to half the volume so her playing could be heard. She spun alongside the long table, sticks rhythmically hitting it in time to the beat to the beat.

Not the least bit dizzy, at the end of her twirls she landed gracefully on her pickle tub for a well timed 'thump'.

With only a seconds rest taken, she began again on the floor. She started on the space in front of her, then slowly twisted around to her left. Her drumsticks soon met the wire garbage bin, giving off a bizarrely wonderful sound. A few seconds later she was somersaulting backwards off the pickle tub to continue on it itself.

A break in her playing was met by the music's' volume increasing, louder but still not overpowering. Angel had twenty seconds to flaunt her flexibility, and she intended to use them all.

She sprung up from the floor, simultaneously sticking her drumsticks back into her belt. She went immediately into a series of back flips, the last one involving the stages back brick wall.

Her feet began to ache after the final landing, letting her know they resented her determination to always perform such acts in heels. She winced slightly, unnoticeable to the crowd, as she jumped back next to the table. Ignoring them as best she could, she hopped onto the table, pulled her drumsticks out once again, crouched down and played vigorously, enjoying the metallic clinks in return. Smiling, she was getting swept away by the lights, screams, sounds, and adrenaline.

She fell forward on her hands, dropping her sticks smoothly to stretch out on the table in such a way that our feline of Avenue B vowed she'd demand to be taught once they were home. She rolled onto her side, winked, then rolled completely off the table to land in a crouching position, somersaulted once, stood up with a twirl to plop down finally on the ten gallon plastic pickle tub. She crossed her ankles and arms and gave a single nod before the crowd roared its loudest yet.

Angel breathed heavily, tired from bouncing around, and sweating from the energy and hot lights. She barely stopped herself from laughing as she started off the stage when she spotted Maureen squeezing a red, breathless Joanne. Joanne looked at her with a 'I feel your pain' expression.

She fought her way through the crowded backstage area and out to the audience.

"Angel you were awesome!" Cha-Cha squealed, hugging her tightly. "Fantabulous!"

Angel was soon surrounded by her group of friends, each praising her performance.

When it was Collins turn to congradulte, he pulled his girl to him and kissed her hard. Angels knees threatened to give out, from both his emotion and her exhaustion.

Collins noticed and offered to carry her back. Angel rolled her eyes and pointed out they were only so far from their chairs. Hardly worth the effort, but she appreciated the thought.

"I never said it was back to the chairs," he purred.

Angel giggled, but she said she wanted to see the rest of the acts. The whole lot of them made their way to their seats.

Not an hour later Angel left to change, wanting to get out of her dirty clothes. Collins volunteered to escort her back, both walking away with smug, knowing grins.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! **VOTE NOW**. keep in mind friends are voting who arent online and I do get emails, so if you tally up the reviews yourselves it might not be the same result I'm getting. 

I've made a forum, **Pieces of a Spiral**, theres a link in my profile if you're interested. The more the merrier! Join cuz ya love me ;) itd make meh happy. Of course RENT has its own games section. Lol. I can make games out of anything.


	9. END

_**A/N**:The reason this took so long is...I was waiting for votes. I know, I know, it's been likea month, but I wanted everyone to have their chance._

* * *

Saturday had been the interview portion of the Miss Flawless contest, where each of them had passed with flying colors.

Whoever had decided that a young male judge would be a wise idea didn't know what the poor man would be in for. Cha-Cha was ready to pounce on him whenever he strolled in front of her, and almost fell out of her chair trying to restrain herself. It only took a minute for her charismatic personality to win him over, and soon he was standing near her side as he asked the questions, occasionally placing a hand on her shoulder. She spotted the bohemians smirking in the audience, and couldn't help a self satisfied smile of her own.

Ivana answered in true Miss America style, and was rewarded with adoring coos from smitten viewers. Amazing Grace followed suit, adding in a touch of sarcasm, getting a rise of laughter from the crowd.

Stormy's blind followers hadn't been as lucky. Aside from himself, Kitten, and Pixie, the rest of his gang had been eliminated.

Angel had an angle none of the others had thought of. When asked how she would help the community, she didn't answer with the common 'fight for lower crime' line.

"I would work to get Life Supports message out around the city, to get more involved," she had said. The young man was taken aback by the original answer. "Life Support is a group for people coping with life. Its not just for people with AIDS, everyone's welcome."

Mimi noticed various audience members scribbling a note on their hands or scraps of paper from their purses. She smiled. Paul would have his hands full next week.

Angel answered the rest of her questions with her charming humor, winning the viewers over in seconds.

Sunday morning was here. The group of friends perched on the edges of their flimsy folding chairs, gripping the metal or their neighbor tightly as they looked eagerly at the stage. Every contestant had gone, and the judges had been gone for over an hour. It had to be soon.

Other impatient audience members were chatting noisily, betting on who would win, drunk fans screaming at those with little faith in their choice.

Music blared through the speakers spread throughout the room, grabbing everyone's attention. The crowd quieted down, or tried to, and the music faded away.

Gypsy sauntered to the center of the stage, receiving applause and anxious squeals of viewers ready to scream from the tension.

"Alright, alright," she said trying to calm them down. "People." She was getting annoyed as the last voices remained. "If you'd just _shut up_, please," she smiled. Silence. "Thank you. Now," she continued, "we've had a great this year, and it was incredibly hard to narrow it down. I know you all want to know who won," she smirked, the crowd groaning with anticipation. "But first, here are the final seven.

"Ivana Man." Mark clapped louder than the entire audience together.

"Stormy." The loyal lapdogs hollered, not even close to compairing to the noise before.

"Our newest contestant, Angel." This six in the crowd cheered.

"The twins, Gracie and Candy Lacavera."

Rusty leaned over to Mimi. "Candy's a sweetie," she smiled. "She better beat Stormy."

Gypsy's nose wrinkled. "Kitten," she said monotonously.

"Oh please," groaned Maureen to Joanne. "She only got here because she stole Angel's dress for the beauty pagent."

"Hush," Joanne urged.

"And finally, our three time winner, Miss Cha-Cha de los Santos Pé rez Cueva," Gypsy announced happily. Backstage, Angel gave Cha-Cha's hand a squeeze, both smiling and shaking.

"And this years winner of the Miss Flawless contest is…" Gypsy opened the envelope slowly, making the anxious viewers moan, eager and impatient. "…Angel Dumott Schunard!"

The gang jumped up, Mimi and Maureen screaming as the leaped into their lovers' arms. Cha-Cha was hugging the life out of the Angel who couldn't stop bouncing if said life depended on it. Collins beamed at her from across the stage, wishing he could hold her.

When Cha-Cha finally let go, Angel made her way to Gypsy, audience still roaring. A cute girl bounced over, handing the sparkling Flawless crown to Gypsy, who then placed it on Angel's head. Angel was about to burst, desperately trying to keep herself from running off stage to grab her friends.

"And runner-up….Cha-Cha!"

Cha-Cha squeaked and walked as fast as she could to Angel's side. Angel gave the same life threatening hug she'd received. The girl who had carried Angels crown handed Cha-Cha a large envelope. She snuck a peek, and saw various gift certificates, along with a check. She smiled. She had a feeling her rent wouldn't be a problem for long time.

"Cha-Cha, the local _Wigs Galore _will give you five free, any that you choose," Gypsy beamed, seeing Cha-Cha's eyes light up.

"Now, Angel, we can't forget your prize…" She waved to the side of stage, and Collins shyly walked onto the stage to the screaming of the envious girls.

Angel licked her lips. Collins was dressed in his best suit, and looking deliciously handsome. When he got to her side he wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling widely and whispering congratulatory murmurs before and while kissing her cheek.

Angel giggled, waved once more to the audience members, half of them fawning over her prize, and then practically dragged him off the stage behind the curtain where she could get a proper kiss.

Gypsy gave Cha-Cha a quick peck on the cheek before they filed off the stage. Cha-Cha was almost run over by Ivana as she came around the corner.

"Oh my god! You did it again!" Ivana yelled, jumping on her friend. "Three and a half times!"

Mark came up a moment later, finding himself oddly jealous of the affection Cha-Cha was getting, and shook his head to chase it away. When Ivana let go of her friend he slipped an arm around her, and soon she was playing with his hair and fussing over him like she had been before the announcement of the winner.

The rest of the gang fought their way through the crowd to their side and congratulated Cha-Cha, not being able to find Angel in all the madness.

She arrived not long after, light red lipstick smudged, tugging along a Collins whose lips were an unnatural shade of pink.

"What did you get?" she asked Cha-Cha, looking at the envelope curiously.

"Gift to certificates to any place you can imagine!" the drag queen giggled. "I think you got the better deal, _Miss Flawless_," she smiled, nodding toward Collins.

A sly, smug look came over Angels features as she looked at her lover. "I'll trade you," she winked. "Three of the wigs for an evening out with themost_ handsome_ man in New York City."

"Angel?" Collins asked, very confused.

"Two, and the gift card for 'Wing Lee'."

"Angel?"

"'Brann's'."

"Done!" Cha-Cha handed over the card.

Angel grinned and hugged her Collins, who was looking at her like the crazy girl she was. "Have him back by one," she said to Cha-Cha. Cha-Cha nodded, and then was grabbed by Amazing Grace.

"What just happened?" Collins laughed, knowing he had a minute before Amazing Grace would let Cha-Cha out of her hug.

"I traded you for two wigs and a steak dinner."

"I feel so loved," he joked. He put his hands on his hips. "And what makes you think you can just hand me over?"

"I won you, sweetie," she giggled, tapping her fingers playfully across his chest. "You have to do whatever I tell you to."

"Don't you mean whatever Cha-Cha says?" he countered with a humored air.

"Temporarily. Besides, think about it. I have you everyday, and we go out every other night. Cha-Cha hasn't gotten out much, not since Walt started spending all his time with Tia. She deserves a great night out, and who better than you, honey?"

Collins smiled. That was his Angel. Thinking of others.

"Besides, when's the last time I could afford a real steak dinner?"

He sighed. And with her stomach.

She kissed Collins briefly on his already lipstick stained lips. "Save some energy for tonight Collins. Don't forget, you're mine again at one." She smiled slyly before turning to shout over to her friends. "Mimi! Roger! Let's go!" Angel looked back once more to her lover. "Have fun!"

Collins laughed as he watched his lover bounce out the door. He turned around and saw Cha-Cha looking at him for assistance, completely surrounded. He elbowed his way over and helped her out of the circle.

Cha-Cha linked her arm with his as they left the crowded center and out to the street.

"Where to?" Collins asked. "You're the boss."

Cha-Cha suggested a few places, and they discussed them as they strolled slowly down the street.

He looked forward to the few hours he'd spend getting to know Cha-Cha better, but not as much as he looked forward to getting home to his Angel. He couldn't imagine what she was planning, but was sure their bedroom would be involved. He smiled. Have fun indeed.

* * *

End

* * *


End file.
